


Everything You Are (I made you)

by belonginthedark



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Biting, Episode Related, Episode s02e05 Family Bizness, Ficlet, M/M, Memories, Mild Kink, Missing Scene, Power Dynamics, Seduction, lardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belonginthedark/pseuds/belonginthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Keller pin Beecher was like fucking poetry in motion, he made it look so easy and so effortless.<br/>Somewhere inside it made Vern proud to see it as he had been the one to take Keller under his wing all those years ago. Cocky, tough but scared little boy all the same, underneath that smart-ass gleam of his. Needing someone to back up his wisecracks and best of all someone had greased the wheels for Vern (well probably more than the wheels…for the first coupla times at least) when it came to the payment plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Are (I made you)

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Season 2 Episode 5 Family Bizness and yes, you know what scene.  
> Was it just me or did Vern seem to be enjoying the show a lot? Hmm anyway, here is the thing that probably happened but we were too busy watching chess, 
> 
>  
> 
> N.B- Vacaro- from a movie called First Snow

  
Watching Keller pin Beecher was like fucking poetry in motion, he made it look so easy and so effortless.  
Somewhere inside it made Vern proud to see it as he had been the one to take Keller under his wing all those years ago. Cocky, tough but scared little boy all the same, underneath that smart-ass gleam of his. Needing someone to back up his wisecracks and best of all someone had greased the wheels for Vern _(well probably more than the wheels…for the first coupla times at least_ ) when it came to the payment plan.  
  
When Vern had laid out the options for Chris he had watched the kid’s brain work  _recognition-fear-acceptance_ and he knew the boy was his and that had made him go painfully stiff right there, looking into those oh-so-steely  blue-grey eyes and thinking‘I own you’ _(til the end of your sentence at least_ ) now show me how a good boy earns his keep…..  
  
As he walked away, willing his dick to calm the fuck down and stop filling with blood so quick there was none left for anywhere else, he frowned as the sounds of Keller grunting were unbelievably loud and obscenely carnal, quick memory flashes of Keller facedown on the bottom bunk, Vern on his knees his hands on Chris’ ankles, holding his legs apart, watching his dick move.  
He pulled Chris’ legs higher to get leverage and heard that grunt escape Keller’s mouth, not the sound that he usually made when he was in pain and trying to hide it, a quick exhale that came from pleasure…that sound that meant he had hit that vital spot,  he rubbed back over the spot again, just to hear that noise, he felt Chris shake deep in his body, every supple 17 year old muscle coil and tense and then release, labored breathing. A couple more thrusts and Vern filled him, biting a bruise on the trembling, sweat slick shoulder blade.  
  
When Vern got off and Chris had rolled over to stare at Vern the way he always did, that insolent “yeah, ya got what you wanted now fuck off” expression were under the calculated hostility Vern could sense a little boy in his room, pulling the covers over his head as someone came into his room ( _Uncle? Father? Brother? Who was at you, kid?)_  
  
“You know, you’ve been in Lardner at 17, you won’t get a job and you’ll probably end up back here again and again”  
“Thanks for the view of the future, Vacaro”  
“You’ll thank me someday when you’re back inside and need to get people on your side”  
“I’m more interested in getting them on their back”  
“You wrestle?”  
“A little in high school, my gym teacher was really into extra credit work”  
“Well tomorrow we can round off your training. One of my guys wants to try you out”  
“Oh yeah, an you’re just gonna watch him turn me on my back?”  
Vern pulled himself up, “Been known to watch, besides I keep you all to myself people are gonna start talking”  
  
Walking back to Unit B he smiled secretly as he was suddenly inundated by memories of all kinds, Keller was definitely one of the better toys he had played with, older now but not lost any of that charm.  
Someone was gonna have to be procured for tonight that was for damn sure,  
  
  
The End


End file.
